


聖潔

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 扯淡向短打。誰是前世埋了你的人？
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	聖潔

這晚又是冬夜，凜月星寒，教人手腳極僵。周子瑜與湊崎紗夏在燥熱的被窩裏，冰冷的手輕輕的描繪著女人熱汗微冒的額角、眉梢。她宛如撲火的飛蛾，明知前方是噬人的烈燄，可卻貪戀著唯一一道暖流，毅然溺亡在火海當中。

她的心臟微微晃動，宛如飄拽著的燭影。湊崎紗夏將手按在周子瑜的胸膛，聆聽著她的掙扎，再遂漸、遂漸帶她沉淪在喘息聲、呻吟聲。

周子瑜忘卻四維……

“哞——”

“咩——”

牧場傳來了牛羊的交歡聲，是牛與牛，是羊與羊，更是雄與雌。

賴在她懷裏棕髪雪膚的湊崎紗夏，那雙攝人心魂的眸子裏頭，撒旦正狂妄的撲食她的信仰、帶著地獄孽火侵蝕著她的靈魂。

“又如所多瑪、蛾摩拉、和周圍城邑的人、也照他們一味的行淫、隨從逆性的情慾、就受永火的刑罰、作為鑑戒。”

身上的火，是神給她的懲罰。

床頭上負著十字架的耶穌，滿目慈悲盡遭失望所取代。

寶血流盡於花園墓地，那能想到罪惡依然於世界孽生？

祂，身處天堂，與上帝、天使、聖靈，居高臨下的看著她墜落直至滅亡……

“啊——”分不清是釘子自骨血狠毒的鑲入木十字的聲音，仰或是湊崎紗夏受路旁叢生的荊棘螫傷的咆哮。

周子瑜驀地打了個寒顫。

她掙扎著，指尖倏地從湊崎紗夏的體內抽離。

“周子瑜……”

“主，求您赦免我的罪！”她“咚——”的跪倒在石地板，蝕骨的痛楚從膝蓋傳送至大腦，凄厲而慘烈，“主！今我願嘗並領會主愛。”

就像那時，您讓掃羅成了保羅一樣……

“男人也是如此、棄了女人順性的用處、慾火攻心、彼此貪戀、男和男行可羞恥的事、就在自己身上受這妄為當得的報應。”

周子瑜的信仰是虔誠的，她是不該動搖的。

主，求您打救她……微睜著的眼，眼角卻是瞥向湊崎紗夏。

主，她只是迷途的羔羊……湊崎紗夏青絲潦亂，白膚都染作與夜色格格不入的霞紅。

主，求您了……濕熱的一抹淚，從周子瑜的眼睛滑落至湊崎紗夏的舌尖。

柔軟、燥熱、濕潤，都是從伊甸園誕生的果子，亞當夏娃的子孫的原罪。

“放開我，我是神的子女。”

湊崎紗夏緋紅的面頰，帶著熱氣舐吻著周子瑜。眼眸蠱邪的妖魅，讓周子瑜體內的泉源不住翻騰，所有的神聖、教條，好像隨滑膩的泉水流奔至地獄。

“周子瑜……周子瑜”

“我的神，我的神！為什麼你離棄我?”

“你不知道嗎……我這是在報恩……”

報恩？眼前的女人看著比她虛長數歲，她那能施甚麼恩？

“你忘記了嗎？”湊崎紗夏有點泫然，“十六歲、山溪的屍骸……”

周子瑜那時才十六歲。

她的父母早亡，兄長也到北部謀生，只留下她一個在南部山嶺的牧場。她終日與牛羊為伍，閒時便扛著斧頭、提著水桶，伐薪擔水去。

十二月的冬天，山林的動物都冬眠去了。

只有牠——

深棕色的小狐狸，孤零零的倒在草地。周子瑜小心翼翼的伸手往牠柔軟的毛髮一摸，光澤柔亮的鬃毛底下，赫然已經是僵硬的肌肉，心臟經已不再怦動，血液大概就與旁的流水一般。

這也難怪，誰讓這年冬天特別冷？

琥珀色的眸子映著周子瑜那雙黝黑的眸子，仿佛是在請求一個簡單至極的請求……

就讓我長眠泥土，免去失了心性的野獸噬食的下場吧。

求求你了……

她將牠背在肩上，沉沉的、帶著微許動物膻臭的狐屍，伏在不曾彎折的脊樑。

汗水沾濕了牧場的泥土，她將牠埋葬於牧場。

牠請求她，她自然不能將牠葬於道旁。

“全能慈悲的上帝既因祂的旨意把你召回到天家，如今我將你的遺體安葬在這裏，使塵歸於塵，土歸於土；我將你的靈魂交託給主，願主收納。”

主並沒有收納牠。

“佛說，今生你嫁的人，是前世葬你的人。”

牠是修煉的精怪，沒有來生下世。

她是虔誠的信徒，只有魂歸天國。

只求今生。

白衣棕髮，眉目似畫。

“你是……”周子瑜駭然。

“是妖精，也是鬼。”她輕吻上她，挽留著她。

“地是空虛混沌，淵面黑暗 。”

在幽暗的世界裏，一切宛同上帝創世之時。所謂的十戒、七宗罪、道德、理智都是虛無縹緲。

“不可姦淫。”

只有結實的肌肉和纖瘦的腰柳，才是切實的，讓你無法逃脫、眷纏其中。

“順著自己的肉體撒種的，必定從肉體收取敗壞。”

光滑、細嫩，宛如初生崽般可愛。

“我的心平靜安穩，像斷過奶的孩子躺在他母親的懷中，我的心在我裡面真像斷過奶的孩子。”

只有肉身是在撕裂。

“願聖靈此刻充滿我，觸摸心裡的一切苦楚； 真理亮光此刻光照著我。”

“阿們。”

End_


End file.
